


Peter Parker Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Peter Parker imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Presentation

You didn't mind school. You didn't mind the essays you had to write or reports on books. What you did mind though was when your teachers made you do a presentation in front of your class. There was no point to it other than to embarrass you in front of everyone, you thought. You hated it. The feeling of everyone's attention on you as you presented, under there watchful and judgmental eye. When you were up there words wouldn't come, you would stutter and sometimes even shake, heat would rise to your cheeks. You would become a nervous mess. What bugged you about it was that you would then get marked down for it. Your writing would be maximum marks but your presentation would bring your grade down.

 

Today, you were told by your teacher that next week you would be presenting your research. Your mind went into overdrive thinking about every possible outcome. You were quiet during lunch causing your boyfriend to catch onto the fact that something was wrong. "Is everything okay?" Peter asked, concern lacing his voice.

 

"Yeah, of course." You returned with a tight smile, not wanting to bother him with your problems that weren't really problems. Peter, however, saw right through that facade you put up and could tell something was bothering you.

 

"Do you want to come over after school today? We can even watch Star Wars if you want." He suggested. Peter may not be the biggest Star Wars fan but you were and so he would sit through hours of the films if it made you happy.

 

"I would like that." You told him, appreciative of his offer. Maybe this would take your mind off the dreaded presentation, you wondered.

 

And it had worked. You were at Peter's apartment in his room watching Star Wars. His arms were wrapped around you as you were curled up to him. Just being in his presence calmed you down. "Do you want to talk about what happened at school today?"

 

You twisted so you were facing him better. You thought about lying but you knew Peter would know if you were. "I found out that I've got a presentation next week." You mumbled. "I'm just so nervous for it. This goes towards my final grade and I just know I'll mess up."

 

"You'll do great. I know you will." Peter tried comforting you. He knew how nervous you got in social situations especially in front of your whole class. "And besides, I'll be there."

 

"You're not even in that class." You let out a little laugh at your boyfriends attempt of comforting you, which was working.

 

"I'll sneak in." He told you full of confidence that it'll actually work causing you to laugh even more. "And when you are up there just look at me, okay? Pretend that you are presenting for me and Ned."

 

"Thanks Peter."

 

"I believe in you, Y/N." He said as he brought you into a hug, pressing a kiss onto your temple.


	2. Spiderboy

"Where are you going?" Your dad, Loki asked as you were trying to sneak out. This was what you wanted to avoid.

 

"Out." You happily told him without much detail. You hoped that he wouldn't want any more information but you knew that was asking a lot considering who you were talking about.

 

"With spiderboy?" Loki interrogated, purposely using the wrong name because he knew it bugged you.

 

"Spiderman." You corrected. "And yes I'm going out with Peter."

 

Loki grumbled something under his breath but you couldn't quite make out what he said. "Why is he waiting outside?"

 

What was this, 20 questions? You thought to yourself. "Because I told him to. I knew you would be acting like this."

 

"I just want the best for you, sweetie." He told you. The whole strict dad persona melting away.

 

"Peter is a good guy. He won't hurt me." You said with confidence. Your phone buzzed signalling a text. You checked it and saw it was from Peter wondering where you were. "I've got to go. See you later." You pecked a kiss on your dad's cheek before leaving hurriedly out of the door.

 

"I want Y/N back by ten pm. Not a minute later!" Loki shouted out of the open to door to Peter.

 

Peter gulped. He daren't break Loki's rules, afraid of what the consequences will be. Let's just say he is intimidated by him. "O-okay Mr Loki." Peter stuttered out. The two of you stood there in silence while your dad remained standing in the doorway, a blanket of silence over you. It wasn't until you gave him a glare that he went back inside leaving you and Peter alone.

 

You softly pressed your lips onto his, kissing him once it was just the two of you. "Hey." You breathed as you smiled onto his lips.

 

"Hey." Peter returned. Smile and all. It faltered a little into a nervous smile when he felt a presence watching him. "I think your dad is watching from the window."

 

"Yeah he is. We should go."


	3. In Sickness and in Health

It was your annual sickness bug, as you like to call it. You were genuinely one to attend school everyday no matter what except for that one day, that usually lands on a Friday, where you are violently ill with whatever sickness bug is going round. Because you never take a day off, you not being at school meant Peter was worried. He called you immediately after first lesson but it went straight to voicemail. He then tried again and again until the fifth time where you finally picked up. "Hello?" You croaked, having just woken up.

 

"Y/N! Thank god you're okay. I was so worried. Why aren't you at school?" Peter asked all in one go. A sense of relief washed over him when he heard your voice.

 

"I'm ill so I'm not going to be at school today." You told him and just like that the worry came back.

 

"You're sick!? Okay, I'm on my way. Don't move." Peter said but before you could decline his offer, which wasn't really an offer, he hung up the phone. All you could do was groan and wait for your boyfriend to turn up.

 

It didn't take long for Peter to get to your apartment, or maybe it did but you just fell asleep. Time isn't really a concept when you're either asleep or throwing up. Knowing your parents weren't in, Peter climbed through your window where he was met with the sight of you on your bed, covers wrapped around you.

 

"Hey." Peter greeted, his voice soft as to not make any loud noises that could make your headache worst. He placed the bag down, that seemingly held supplies, and made his way over to you to tuck the cover that had fell back around you.

 

"Hey." You mumbled back. "You know you didn't have to come over. I would've been fine. Besides you're missing school now and you're going to get sick." You said trying to scare Peter off to go back to school.

 

"Y/N, for once in your life stop being stubborn and let me help you. You're always helping me now it's my turn." Peter said with a playful tone. "And no need to worry about school, Ned's making notes for us."

 

"Okay." You reluctantly agreed to letting Peter stay and relaxed back into your cocoon as you let Peter busy around getting the supplies together. He brought some dvds, plenty of water, and some light snacks as well as a canister.

 

Peter handed you the water while he poured out whatever hot liquid was in canister. "Aunt May stands by this soup saying that when you have this while you ill you get better quickly." He told you and you thanked him taking a sip. It was surprisingly tasty. "Now, Tangled or Moana?" Peter asked holding up two of your favourite movies.

 

"Moana, duh." After Peter put the movie in the laptop he sat down beside you wrapping an arm around you, allowing you to cuddle up to him.

 

It wasn't long until you fell asleep, at the 'You're Welcome' number to be exact. When Peter realised, he paused the movie and carefully moved so you could lie down, without waking you. He pulled the covers up to you and pressed a kiss on you temple before leaving the room to let you rest.


	4. You’re Important to Me

It was half past eight and you were still sat in Peter's room, on his bed, waiting for him to come and help you study for the upcoming test that you were struggling on. He told you that he wouldn't be too long but that was almost three hours ago. You wouldn't be too mad if this was the first time he's left you alone., it wasn't though. It's the fact that it was at least the fifth time he's ditched you for Tony Stark that you were mad at him.

 

You were done waiting now and decided to go home, not wanting to be wandering the streets of New York alone. As you were packing your books away into your backpack the window slid open letting you know that Peter has returned home. The smile he was wearing quickly changed into a frown when he saw that you were leaving. "Why are you packing your books away? Are you leaving?" He asked, taking small steps towards you but stopping before he could pull you into his embrace, noticing how tense you were.

 

"Yes, I'm going home." You snapped, your tone in vast contrast with your usually one. Normally, you were calm and warm so Peter has never heard you like this before. It told him that he has truly done something to annoy you only he wasn't sure what exactly.

 

"But- but we haven't studied yet."

 

"And who's fault is that?" You spun around to face him immediately after he stuttered the fact you haven't studied together out. "I have been waiting for about three hours to study with you, Peter, but of course Tony Stark was more important than me again."

 

"That's- that's not true, Y/N." Peter tried to tell you earning a huff from you. You began to think that maybe your boyfriend didn't see what he was doing wrong. You could tell by the earnest tone of his voice. You didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

 

"It is though because if I was just as important to you then you wouldn't leave me hanging for three hours. You would actually hang out with me." You told him sadly. Anger no longer ran through your veins but instead sorrow. You grabbed your backpack and left before any tears threatened to fall. You could hear Peter calling after you which were soon joined by May's concerned voice calling after you. You mumbled a goodbye to May and left their apartment.

 

The chill in air made you instinctively pull your coat in closer to retain the warmth. As you walked back to your apartment building, your thoughts began running a mile a minute. You kept playing and replaying the conversation you and Peter had just had in his bedroom. You wanted nothing more than to go back to him, to laugh and eat whatever food May got as you studied for the upcoming test but you couldn't though. The fact that, in your eyes, you were no longer important to him hurt.

 

You were so distracted that you did notice the looming presence behind you until he pushed you into the alleyway that you were walking pass. When you saw that it was someone trying to mug you and had a weapon you froze out of fear. You shut your eyes, bracing yourself for the muggers attack but it didn't come. You slowly opened one of your eyes and upon seeing another figure standing before you, only this time with their back to you as if they were helping, your other eye snapped open.

 

Whatever the mysterious figure before you did must have worked as peeking from behind them you saw the mugger stumbling away out of the alleyway and onto the street. When the figure turned to face you it was only then you saw that it was Spiderman who saved you. You were a bit shocked that the local neighbourhood superhero had just saved your life, not expecting your life to be on his radar. "Are you okay, Y/N?" Spiderman asked, his tone full of worry as if he knows you.

 

"H- how do you know my name?" You wondered, spooked that he knows your name even though you have never met or given him it. When you asked him that his shoulders sagged knowing that it was time to reveal his identity to you. He wasn't afraid to do it because he's wanted to do it for a long time. He was just nervous.

 

Spiderman slowly pulled off his mask revealing his identity to be that of your boyfriends. A small gasp escaped your lips and your eyes widened at this revelation. "I- I don't understand. You're Spiderman?" You asked with disbelief, still trying to wrap your head around it.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Y/N. You have to believe me when I tell you that I only kept this from you to keep you safe." Peter rushed out all in one go. "I love you, Y/N, and you are very important to me. I'm sorry that I made you think you weren't."

 

"So all those times you ran out was to save the city and not to see Tony Stark?" Peter nodded in response to your question and you let out a little laugh. "Well I can't exactly be mad at you for that. You're trying to make the world a better place. Just promise me you'll be careful though."

 

"I will." He assured you along with a reassuring smile. "And I also promise that I'll spend more time with you." You nodded agreeing to the additional promise he made and started leaning in to kiss him only for Peter to turn his head and a look of concentration to appear. "I have to go. Duty calls."

 

You were a little disappointed that you had gotten interrupted but knew that it was for an important reason. "Go. Be a hero." You told him and watched as he shot a web up to the roof of the building beside you. You started walking out of the alley but only made it a couple of steps before Peter swung back down, now upside down.

 

"One more thing." He mumbled onto your lips, placing a soft kiss onto them. It was only a quick kiss but it still was special. A smile etched onto your face as you ghost your fingers over where Peter had just kissed you, looking up and watching him swing from rooftop to rooftop in the direction of the danger.


	5. Studying. A.K.A Netflix - (College AU)

Looking around, Peter saw that everyone was studying intently. Headphones on, pages feverishly being turned, notes being scribbled down just as quickly, but as Peter's attention returned onto his own notebook he realised how screwed he was. The page was blank and the textbook was foreign to him. Peter groaned, laying his head on the table.

 

It was until a light laugh brought him out of his despair. His head snapped up looking for the source of the laughter, which felt out of place in the silent library. Peter didn't need to look around for long as his search landed on the person sat in front of him. He peered over your shoulder to see what you were laughing at seeing that you were watching something on Netflix.

 

In his seat he couldn't see your screen so Peter moved to the adjacent one, providing the perfect view to screen watch. Normally, he wouldn't do this but with the lack of motivation he currently has he thought that maybe watching just one episode would help.

 

One episode turned into another and another until Peter started going to the library just to watch Netflix with you. He would watch along with you, laugh when you laughed, gasp when you gasped. He was enjoying watching it with you even though you didn't know that he was doing it.

 

Everyday, Peter would turn up to the library ten minutes before you and everyday you'd both watch an episode. That was until it was the day of the finale and you didn't turn up. Peter came in like normal, taking his books out and laying them on his regular table to make it seem he was studying. He looked at his phone and saw that you were late. He didn't think anything of it until ten minutes turned into half an hour. Confused, he turned around and asked the person behind him if he knew where you were only to elicit a shrug from them.

 

Waiting, Peter mindlessly flicked through his textbook staring at your empty seat. As time went on, people slowly began to leave until it was just the late night studies left. All hope Peter had was dwindling down to nothing and was about to pack his things up and call it a night until someone tapped on his shoulder. He tiredly turned around, his expression lighting up when he saw who it was. A smile graced your lips as you greeted him.

 

"He- Hey- Hi." Peter returned, stuttering.

 

"I was just wondering if you wanted to watch the finale with me." You offered, the smile not disappearing once.

 

"Yeah- Yeah sure- I'd like that- I'd love to." He accepted your offer, scrambling to get out of his seat. A pink tinge dusted his cheeks at the fact he got caught screen watching.

 

"I'm Y/N, by the way." You introduced yourself as you began walking to your dorm with Peter beside you.

 

"Peter."


	6. The Princess and The Thief (Royal AU)

You never thought that you would have fallen for a thief. The moment you met Peter Parker, known as Spiderman, you fell for him. Growing up, you were kept behind the walls of the castle away from the people your family ruled. You were told things about Spiderman and everyone else, about how they were all criminals and you believed it. That was until you went and saw for yourself how they are living. They were doing it to survive.

 

You gave some children some food, knowing that they were hungry. That didn’t go down well with the owner though as you ended up getting chased with Spiderman helping you. You ended up at his place, the clock tower that overlooked the city. "Thank you." You thanked him.

 

"It’s no problem." He said, glancing at the bracelet on your wrist. "That’s a nice piece you got there. Something royalty would wear." Peter commented. He had an inclining about who you were but wasn’t entirely sure.

 

"I work for the princess." You lied, looking at your wrist. "Speaking of which, I should probably go." You started walking away when Peter grabbed your wrist, taking the bracelet off with ease.

 

"I want to see you again. I’ll bring this back when I come round." You thought about it and while you wanted to see him again you knew you couldn’t. Your high status wouldn’t allow it. It was times like this you wished you could live a normal life.

 

The next day, Peter kept his word. A knock on the door brought you out of your thoughts about the thief. Your friend and closest confidant answered it for you. When you heard his voice you pleaded with her to play along with your lie and she did, although she was a terrible liar.

 

You took Peter to a secluded spot in the castle which overlooked the city below. The view never ceases to amaze you. "Can I ask you something?" He asked and you nodded, letting him continue. "Are you really the princesses right hand?" When you didn’t say anything he got his answer. "I thought so."

 

"What’s that supposed to mean?" You asked.

 

"Well not only do you dress like royalty, you’re also in awe of everything. I saw the way you looked when you were walking through the market yesterday. It was the same one you had just now when we came up here."

 

"It’s so beautiful. I can’t believe I haven’t seen it until now." You said, looking as the sun set over the city.

 

"I know." Peter said, looking at you. "Let me show you the world."

 

"What?"

 

"I can show you the world." He repeated, holding his hand out. You looked at it before taking it. He brought you into his chest, wrapping an arm around as he used the other one to shoot a web and start swinging from one building to the next.


End file.
